


If You Feel like Falling Down

by headfirstfrhalos



Series: Sidewalk Sleepers [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstfrhalos/pseuds/headfirstfrhalos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends support each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Feel like Falling Down

Tokyo was huge. Like,  _crazy_ huge. Eight hundred and forty-three square miles huge. And there was no way they could experience even a fraction it all in one night, try they might. But now it was about two in the morning and their feet were dragging on the ground as they walked past blaring LED signs, Japanese lettering and eye-popping colors everywhere. The flashing colors were enchanting and surreal when they first saw it, and now their exhaustion made it all the more dreamlike. J-pop and blaring horns, shouting people and all the blurred cacophony of a metropolis seemed so far away as Tyler and Josh slowly made their way back to their hotel, arm in arm. 

They had decided to take a break from everything for a month this summer. It was proving to be worth it, not having to be shuffled around from country to country every other night. They could take their sweet, sweet time and stay up as late as they wanted without the threat of a ruined schedule looming over them. Japan was their first choice; and even after one day they could agree that it was beautiful, from the mountains to the memorials. 

Josh looked over at Tyler. His eyelids looked like anchors were tugging them down. Just a few hours ago he had been jumping around all over the place like a flea on caffeine, but now he was pretty sure he was going to fall asleep on his feet any second.

"Hey, Ty."

"Mm?" he mumbled.

"Think we should call a cab? It's really late."

"Are you tired?"

"Not too much, but you look like you are."

"I'm fine. I'll make it."

"You want me to carry you?"

"No, let's keep walking..."

His eyes fell closed for a moment, and then he jolted as he started to tip over. Josh gave him a pointed look.

"C'mon, it's no big deal. Forget about your ego. Real men carry each other."

Tyler snorted. 

"Fine."

"Perfect."

They stepped aside to let people pass as Josh bent to let Tyler onto his back, and Tyler secured his arms around Josh's neck and his legs around his waist. 

"Happy?" he asked as Josh started walking again, a few people giving them second looks.

"Very. And you're like a sloth, how you climbed on."

"I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Good."

They walked a little farther in silence when Josh felt a vibration against his back. Was Tyler saying something? 

"What did you say?" Josh asked as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"Nothing. Just humming," he said, fingers carding through the hair at the side of Josh's head.

The humming continued as they crossed the street, and Josh could finally hear the tune as they turned a corner onto a quieter lane. The harsh glow of downtown was gradually replaced with soft yellow lights from small restaurants and apartment windows. Josh made no mention his humming, afraid that he would stop, and only sang along inside his head.  _Once there was a way, to get back homeward._ A bus hurdled by and drowned out the lullaby.  _...to get back home._

He wondered if it was for him.

He adjusted Tyler, who had now taken to playing with his ear, and crossed one last road. Their little hotel glowed like a firefly. He looked back at the skyscrapers, glass reflecting light from halogen lamps, the sound of cars rushing through the street still audible from this distance. The air was fresher and cooler here, and Josh took a deep breath. It smelled vaguely like smoke and seawater. The ocean was only a few miles away. The humming and the ear-wiggling had stopped, and his grip on Josh loosened. He leaned forward to prevent him from slipping and walked a little more carefully. He could feel Tyler's nose tickling the back of his neck. 

The hostess saw Josh approaching the door with his hands full and held it open, smiling at a probably-drooling Tyler and whispering a 'goodnight' to Josh.  

Josh managed to get the door unlocked without waking Tyler, but it was impossible to set him down sleeping.

"Urgh," Tyler groaned as he fell gracelessly onto the mattress.

"You fell asleep."

"I'm aware."

Josh sighed and flopped down on the bed next to him, not even bothering to take off his shoes or get off the blanket. Almost immediately Tyler wrapped himself around Josh, jackets and jeans rubbing, too much in the way as they folded together. Tyler's left leg rested on Josh's waist, and his arm went beneath Tyler's. Josh's forehead rested against Tyler's throat.  

"No shower?" Tyler asked.

"Nah," he whispered, "Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> the song was golden slumbers by the beatles. the only song i like by them tbh and that's probably only because i heard a cover of it on happy feet.


End file.
